elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Idgrod Ravencrone
is the Nord Jarl of Hjaalmarch, headquartered in Morthal. She sides with the Empire in the Civil War of Skyrim. She purports to be a seer of psychic visions and dreams. Personality Idgrod appears relaxed and chooses to quote phrases of wisdom and patience. Background She associates herself with Falion, a newcomer to Hjaalmarch and a wizard. Because of their kinship, she is mistrusted by the members of Morthal. However, although he is disliked by the rest of the town, she claims he is more altruistic than bothersome. Several individuals within Morthal despise her because she accepts Falion into her court and because she seems not to bother with most "petty" problems in the hold. Idgrod has a daughter, Idgrod the Younger, and a son, Joric, whom she raises with her husband, and steward, Aslfur. Gorm is her Housecarl. Interactions Diplomatic Immunity If the Dragonborn has assisted her or become Thane of Hjaalmarch, she recognizes who the Dragonborn is and, if prompted, provides the necessary distraction for the Dragonborn to slip away from Elenwen's party and continue the quest into the kitchen. Her attendance at the party, whilst the other Jarls did not attend, is unjustified. Her justification for causing the scene is that "an old woman can get away with anything." Idgrod walks over to Razelan and begin making a scene, using him as the unwitting victim. Civil War If the Dragonborn decides to side with the Stormcloaks, Idgrod is replaced by Sorli the Builder as Jarl of Morthal. Idgrod can then be found in the Blue Palace in Solitude, along with the other replaced Jarls, Stewards, and Housecarls. Laid to Rest Speaking with a citizen about the burned down home in Morthal prompts the Dragonborn to seek out Idgrod. She needs the event to be investigated, since a young girl, Helgi, died in the blaze. Investigating the site at night, the Dragonborn learns that the girl's ghost haunts the place. Idgrod claims Morthal is alive with spiritual energy and says to check the graveyard. Quests *Diplomatic Immunity *Laid to Rest *Liberation of Skyrim *Becoming Thane of Morthal Trivia *Upon completion of Laid to Rest, and after assisting various villagers in Morthal with their random requests for help, the Jarl will bestow the title of Thane of Hjaalmarch upon the player, as well as give the player the Blade of Hjaalmarch. *She hints at having the ability to see glimpses into the future in some of her dialogue. *If one looks at Idgrod's actor in the Creation Kit, she was originally going to have a sister, Argi Farseer. The sister's actor exists in the files but was not included in the finished game. *She and Ulfric Stormcloak are the only Jarls (prior to the Civil War quest line) to not wear a circlet *She is the only Jarl to use profanity, as during Laid to Rest she refers to Alva as a "traitorous bitch". Appearances * de:Idgrod Rabenkrähe es:Idgrod Cuervo Viejo ru:Идгрод Черная Category:Skyrim: Elders Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Royalty